Chandler Bing
Chandler Muriel Bing is one of the six main characters on Friends. He was portrayed by Matthew Perry. Background Chandler Muriel Bing was born April 8, 1968. Chandler is the son of erotic novelist Nora Tyler-Bing and cross-dressing, homosexual burlesque star Charles "Helena Handbasket" Bing, who performs his all-male burlesque show, 'Viva Las Gay-gas' in Las Vegas, where he lives. Throughout most of the series, Chandler is an executive specializing in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, occupying high-grade positions such as Processing Manager and head of office. He frequently complains about his dislike of his job, and quits in Season 9, finding employment as a Junior Copywriter with an advertising agency. Chandler is Ross Geller's best friend throughout and since college. He met Ross's sister Monica Geller and her friend Rachel Green while celebrating Thanksgiving 1987 at the Geller family residence during his first year at college. He later moved to apartment #19 in New York City, across the hall from Monica. At some point during this time Phoebe Buffay moved in with Monica and Kip became Chandler's roommate. Kip and Monica dated for a while, but later broke up, and could no longer stand to be in the same room as each other. Chandler's next roommate, Joey Tribbiani, completed the group of friends. Chandler lived with Joey until season 6, when he moved in with Monica, whom he had been dating for a year. Chandler is one of the wealthiest friends, because he has been saving money from his job for the last six years. He becomes angry when Monica expects him to spend his savings on her dream wedding, convincing her that they should save the money for their life after the wedding. Because of the Thursday night line-up that led with Friends, Thanksgiving was always an important episode for the series. Chandler's most vivid memory of Thanksgiving is when he was nine years old, when his mother and father told him that they were getting divorced so his father could run off with the house-boy. Because of this, Chandler refuses to celebrate Thanksgiving in the traditional way. This includes a ban on all Thanksgiving food, as he insists that it's not as good after seeing a Thanksgiving dinner in reverse. His Thanksgiving dinner consists of tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, and a family-size bag of Funyuns. Several Thanksgiving episodes include retellings of this back story of Chandler's home life and his hatred of the holiday. Joey goes so far as to say, "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without Chandler bumming us out!" Later on, perhaps thanks to his more positive view of family events due to his relationship with Monica, he accepts Thanksgiving. He still refuses to eat the actual food, even when dining with his friends, eating chicken instead of turkey and other things of that nature. Chandler visits the Geller household for Thanksgiving again in 1988, slightly dismissed by Judy, Ross and Monica's mother, because he does not eat any Thanksgiving food. While attempting to get back at Chandler for calling her fat the previous year, Monica accidentally dropped a knife through Chandler's wicker shoes. Chandler lost most of the pinkie toe on his right foot because it couldn't be replaced, due to the fact that Monica accidentally brought a baby carrot to the hospital instead of the toe. This incident led Ross to call Chandler Sir Limps-a-Lot. Chandler is not aware that it was Monica's revenge-gone-bad that caused him to lose his toe until she tells him during Thanksgiving dinner (The One With All The Thanksgivings). Monica reveals that Chandler has a third nipple, which Chandler describes as a nubbin, after she learns that Chandler told Phoebe about her having sex with Fun Bobby on the balcony. The friends are amused at the secret, and they tease Chandler about it. Finally, Chandler has the nubbin surgically removed after Ginger, a would-be lover, is repulsed by it. Chandler was a bed-wetter as a child. While supporting Rachel during her parents' divorce, he jokingly recommends the, "carefully regimented program of denial ... and, and wetting the bed," which he himself relied on as a child (The One With the Two Parties). Throughout the run of the show, Chandler comments how much he dislikes physical exercise. However, he is often seen enjoying Knicks games with Joey and Ross. He also enjoys watching ice hockey, football and baseball. He even enjoys racquetball. It's often alluded that Chandler doesn't really enjoy these things; he just wants to seem like one of the guys. In Season 10, it is revealed that he once tried out for his high school figure-skating team, much to the amusement of Phoebe and Ross. On Thanksgiving, he enters the room saying he wants to watch football. Phoebe responds, "It's okay. Ross and Joey aren't here. You can watch the parade if you want." Chandler demonstrates excellent tennis skills and ping pong skills, the latter he hides from Monica due to her childish competitiveness. Although it became less noticeable during the course of the show, Chandler has the habit of accenting the wrong words in his sentences. This leads to his friends and colleagues imitating his speech pattern. Relationships It's worth noting that although he started out as the one who had the most problems with commitment, Chandler is the first of friends to settle down. He began his relationship with Monica as early as Season 5 (since Season 4's finale was actually a fling for both characters); moved on to the proposal in Season 6; married her in Season 7; and adopted twins Jack and Erica Bing in the last episode of Season 10. In 'The One With The Lesbian Wedding', everyone thinks that Chandler will be last of them to get married. Monica Geller Going by his behavior in the seasons prior to him becoming involved with Monica, it is possible that Chandler has been interested in her for years. At the end of Season 1 (The One With The Birth) he suggest they get together and have a child if they're both still single at forty, in (The One With The flashback) he said Monica was one of his favorite people and the most beautiful woman he'd ever known (in real life) and during the friends' beach vacation in season 3, he tries to convince Monica that he will make a good boyfriend. She, however, laughs at the idea and for the first four seasons and before the show started they are portrayed merely as close friends. They're seen to depend on each other a great deal as Monica helped him lose weight (Season 2), reassured him that he wouldn't die alone (The One Where Heckles Dies), comforted him about his crush on Kathy and gave him sex advice in Season 4. Chandler also apparently told her about his third nipple, and he was the only one who knew that it was her underwear on the telegraph pole outside the apartment. Chandler also comforts Monica when she's upset, like when she discovered that Phoebe moved out or when she was upset about not having a child or a boyfriend in Season 3. Things change for Chandler and Monica in London, when they sleep together (season 4). Monica becomes depressed when her mother says that she'll never get married, and she is pushed over the edge when a drunken man mistakes her for Ross's mother. She gets drunk and decides to make herself feel better by sleeping with Joey, not expecting Chandler to open the door (The One With the Truth About London). When Chandler tries to cheer her up by telling her he thinks she was the most beautiful woman in the room at the rehearsal dinner - that she is, in fact, the most beautiful woman in most rooms Chandler refers to the night as the most romantic night of his life. It seems likely that Chandler already had strong romantic feelings for Monica by the time their first night together was over, and his mild interest in her, mentioned above, became a serious romantic connection due to the confirmation of Monica's feelings They try to keep their relationship secret from their other friends, who eventually found out (The One Where Everybody Finds Out). The first to find out is Joey, in The One With the Kips. Then Rachel overhears a telephone conversation between the two containing sexual innuendo. (Monica denies this when she is confronted by Rachel, insisting that she was referring to Chandler as "Mr. Bigot" and not, "Mr. Big ..."). Phoebe finds out about Monica and Chandler when she witnesses them having sex, as she stands in Ross's apartment across the street, and Ross is the last to find out. After everyone finds out about their relationship Chandler's commitment issues resurface and he worries Monica expects him to get married and have children soon. This leads to a fight between them which he tries to fix by proposing. Monica points out how stupid he's being and says she doesn't want marriage and babies now and will help him through his relationship issues. (The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey). While celebrating their anniversary in Vegas, Chandler and Monica get into a fight over her seeing her ex boyfriend Richard and Chandler admits that he knows Richard is still the love of Monica's life, indicating he still feels insecure about their relationship. However Monica reassures him Richard is no longer the love of her life and they make up, later stating that they've never loved anyone else as much as they love each other. In Vegas, Chandler and Monica feel that "the signs" are telling them to get married. Not ready to make such a commitment, they decide to live together instead. At the end of Season 6 Chandler plans to ask Monica to marry him but a series of misunderstandings lead Monica to think he never wants to get married and Richard to also propose to her. Angry, Chandler confronts Richard saying that he blew his chance and Chandler wasn't going to blow his because he and Monica were meant for each other. Richard accepts defeat and Chandler returns home to find Monica has planned her own proposal. They ask to marry each other and get engaged. (The One With The Proposal, Part 2) They eventually get married, and their wedding is officiated by Joey (season 7). Unable to conceive naturally, they decide to adopt a child. Expecting only one child, they watch in surprise as their adopted twins - Jack and Erica Bing are born. Monica often gets on Chandler's nerves because of her bossy, overly competitive, and neat-freak nature. However he also states that he loves how passionate she is and feels good about calming her down when she's gets stressed. The One With The Joke In the alternate reality of "The One That Could Have Been," where Monica is still fat, and Chandler doesn't show much interest in her. the two still become a couple. The two sleeping together when Monica's current boyfriend gets called out to work during dinner. Jack and Erica Bing Twins Jack and Erica appear in the final episode, when biological mother Erica gives birth to two babies instead of the expected one because when the doctor reads the sonogram, he says, "Both heartbeats sound healthy, thinking the doctor meant her heart and the baby's,that she is only expecting one child. Jack is named after his adoptive grandfather, Jack Geller; and Erica is named after her biological mother. They are shown in apartment #20, with the rest of the group before leaving with Chandler and Monica to go live in their new home in Westchester with their new kids, Jack and Erica. Ross Geller Ross and Chandler have been best friends since college, when they were roommates. They made pacts involving the girls they weren't allowed to sleep with, and they were in a band together. Chandler also went to Ross's house for Thanksgiving. Ross and Chandler frequently go out to play racquet ball and basketball. When bullies steal Chandler's hat, they confront them together. When the gang decides to play football on Thanksgiving, Ross picks Chandler as his first player - despite Rachel being his girlfriend at the time (The One With the Football). Ross sometimes describes Chandler as his best friend, and Chandler vice versa. Chandler is the first person to know about Ross's secret love for Rachel. Not wanting either of them to get hurt, he convinces Ross to avoid telling her about his one-night stand with Chloe. When Rachel finds out anyway, Chandler looks very upset when he overhears from the next room the emotional argument that results in Ross and Rachel breaking up. Joey Tribbiani For a time, Chandler shares an apartment with his other best friend Joey. Chandler and Joey's apartment becomes an important focal point for the series as one of the few meeting areas of the gang. The two have formed a close and enduring friendship, and they get into many humorous situations. Their adventures include: *losing Ross's infant son, Ben, on a bus; *Chandler's dismay at Joey building an "entertainment unit," which is so big it partially covers both of their bedroom doors; *buying a chick and a duck; *Replacing their dining table with a foosball table. *and seeing Rachel and Monica topless A famous running gag suggests them as an old married couple when they argue, with Chandler usually assuming the wife role and Joey assuming the husband role. In an episode where Joey's new roommate Janine is present, Joey takes the more woman-like role of their argument with comments such as, "Why would you say that? It's just mean!" and, "It's not what you said. It was the way you said it," ''due to the fact that Janine's feminine qualities are rubbing off on Joey. The two start off on the wrong foot when Chandler is looking for a roommate and Joey comes to fill the slot, incorrectly assuming that Chandler is gay. Chandler chooses a fashion photographer with a porn star sister to be his roommate. But after Mr. Heckles tells the photographer that he is Chandler's new roommate, the photographer leaves and never moves in. This forces Chandler to give the keys to Joey, and they find out they have a lot in common: their fondness for sports and beer. Joey also introduces him to watching the women of Baywatch, especially Yasmine Bleeth. Chandler often supports Joey throughout the show, paying for expenses such as: rent and bills; all of Joey's headshots; several acting classes; and most of the food. In the alternate reality of, "The One That Could Have Been," these roles are reversed as Chandler struggles with finances while Joey rakes in the money. At one point, Joey helps out Chandler by allowing Chandler to be his assistant. The two "break up" temporarily after Joey finds success as Dr. Drake Ramoray on the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives, which inspires Joey to move out temporarily (from The One Where Joey Moves Out to The One Where Eddie Won't Go). When Dr. Ramoray is killed off and Chandler becomes freaked out by his new schizophrenic roommate Eddie, the two move back in together. When Chandler moves in with Monica, he and Joey remain close as neighbors. In the final episode, Monica destroys the foosball table in order to save Chick Jr. and Duck Jr., before she and Chandler move to Westchester. Despite no longer living in the same apartment block, Chandler and Monica make it known that their new home will have a specially designated "Joey room" above the garage. Chandler often refers to Joey as a family member. Although he thinks the relationship is brotherly, he does make references to Joey as a kid, stating to Ross in The One With Rachel's Other Sister that if he can't have Emma when Ross, Rachel and Monica die, then Ross can't have Joey in the event of Chandler's death. He denies Joey to Ross because Ross denies him of Emma in the case of Ross', Rachel's and Monica's deaths. He later changes his mind. This does not stop him from pointing out his flaws, namely that he, ''"eats five times a day and shoves pennies up his nose." Janice Prior to his relationship with Monica, Chandler has an on-again, off-again relationship with Janice , who becomes a constant recurring fixture in his life. With her big hair, her nasal voice and laugh, and her tendency to say "Oh ... my ... God!" (with noticeable pauses in-between each word and hands flapping in sync) in every conversation. As notified before, Janice has an extremely annoying laugh. Chandler spends most of his time trying to break up with Janice. After breaking up with her in the season 1 episode "The One With the East German Laundry Detergent," Chandler finds himself involved with Janice twice more that season and several more times throughout the show. There seems to be only one point in the entirety of the show where Chandler and Janice's relationship goes well, without him feeling the need to break up with her. During the season 2 finale, Chandler chats with a woman on an Internet chat room, who reveals to him that her husband (the Mattress King) is sleeping with his secretary. He agrees to meet up with her, only to find that the woman he has been chatting with is Janice. The finale ends with Chandler passionately kissing Janice. The relationship continues into season 3. Joey reveals his unyielding hatred for her, claiming that every time she laughs, he wants to, "rip off my own arm so I have something to throw at her!" ''He then makes an effort, for Chandler, to like Janice and be comfortable in her presence. At the end of The One With the Race Car Bed, Joey and Monica enter the Mattress King's store, and see Janice kissing her ex-husband in his office. In The One With the Giant Poking Device, Joey tells Chandler about what Janice has done. Chandler confronts Janice, telling her that Joey saw her kissing her ex-husband. She replies with "In the park?" He is shocked by this, and he asks her if she is breaking up with him. When she replies no, he asks her if she is breaking up with ex-husband. She again replies no, and that she cannot decide between the two. Chandler eventually decides to back off, due to the fact that she has a child and that there may be a chance for them to work things out. He changes his mind at the last minute, saying that he, ''"was babbling. Pick me!" She decides that the right thing to do is to go back to her ex-husband. One of Chandler's final attempts to leave her once and for all involves him claiming he is moving to Yemen (address: 15 Yemen Road, Yemen), and then actually boarding a plane and flying to Yemen. It is not actually his plan to go all the way to Yemen. But Janice wants to see the plane take off as a final goodbye, making him actually take off. Janice later has a fling with Ross, who is horrified when he is accused by her of being too whiny. Ross is worried about telling Chandler this, but Chandler is amused. Then Ross gives a speech about who friends can't go out with, giving an example of "other friends' relatives." Chandler, who is seeing Monica secretly at the time, says he is angry about it. He adds that Ross should remember that he forgave him and that he also gave him $27. Monica inadvertently invites Janice to dinner when she discovers that Monica and Chandler are engaged. This leads to Janice inviting herself to live with them. Monica informs Janice that Chandler still has feelings for her, in an attempt to force her to leave. Janice does so in surprise and wishes them a lifetime of happiness. This is tempered when she whispers to Chandler as she leaves, "You call me when this goes in the pooper." A later appearance from Janice is at the birth of Ross and Rachel's baby, when Janice announces to a surprised delivery room that the baby she is carrying is Chandler's. She cackles hysterically and confesses that it is a joke, pointing out that she and Chandler haven't slept together in years. In the final season, Janice plans to move in next door to Chandler and Monica in Westchester. In order to prevent this, Chandler suggests that they pick up where they left off and that he never stopped loving her. Fearful that they might ruin their marriages, Janice removes her bid on the house. But she does kiss Chandler one last time. Janice has appeared in every season of Friends, except in season 6. In this season, only her voice is heard on a mixed tape that she made for Chandler while they were dating. She also appears in a clip show. Humor Chandler is known for his wise-cracks and his sardonic attitude, which provides a defense mechanism. His most famous phrase is the rhetorical question, and is used on the show as a source of humor many times. Some of the humor used by the character on the show includes him: *describing Rachel's attempts to keep him from smoking by throwing away every cigarette he puts into his mouth as, "the least fun game ever"; *quoting A.A. Milne as having said, "Get out of my chair, dillhole," in an attempt to persuade Joey to vacate the chair; and *his insistence that his surname is Gaelic for, "thy turkey's done." 'His humorous conversations with Phoebe range from why Donald Duck wears a towel when getting out of the shower, to why there isn't a superhero called Goldman (inspired by Spider-Man). Often, when he and Ross are trying to pick up women, he is referred to as, "The Funny One." Chandler claims he started using humor as a defense mechanism when his parents broke up, and he tends to make jokes when he's in an uncomfortable social situation. At one point, Phoebe's psychologist boyfriend Roger states that Chandler's behavior is textbook of someone who uses humor as a defense mechanism. His co-workers are so used to his sarcastic jokes that any serious comment he makes is thought to be another joke. At one point, the friends challenge him to avoid making fun of his friends for an entire week as his New Year's Resolution; this proves difficult when, among other things, Ross dates a woman named Elizabeth Hornswoggle. He eventually breaks down and sarcastically asks, "What are you dating? A character from Fraggle Rock?" One of Chandler's bosses in season 8 finds him extremely funny when talking seriously: once when asking him where to find good Internet porn, and then when Chandler suggests to his boss to shred the papers on his desk and not claim to have received them. Chandler becomes jealous of Monica's new maitre d' , Jeffrey, because she claims that he is the funniest guy she's ever met. He tells Joey about the situation, and Joey replies, "But funny's your thing!" He elaborates and says that if, "funny," is taken away from him, all that leaves Chandler with is, "bad with women." Homosexual Innuendo Chandler often finds himself in difficult situations or making statements that make him sound homosexual. His friends and co-workers describe him as having a certain quality that makes people think he might be gay. He also often has long "gay" hugs with Joey. At one point, he entered a room full of his friends and asks, "Well, don't we look nice all dressed up? It's stuff like that. Isn't it?" Once when he enters the apartment with Joey and Ross, the girls ask the men who they'd rather be with if they had to date each other. While Joey and Ross refuse to answer, Chandler abruptly replies, "Joey," then recoils in embarrassment when everybody looks at him in shock. When asking Rachel and Phoebe what qualities about him make people think he is gay Phoebe sarcastically tells him, "You have homesexual hair" In "The One Where Joey Moves Out," Joey says he doesn't want to leave Chandler "high and dry." Chandler responds by saying "No, I've never been lower or wetter." In, "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend," Chandler invites Joey's girlfriend to sit in the canoe with him. He asks her whether she would rather sit in the bow or the stern of the boat. She asks Chandler which he prefers, and he replies, "I like it in the stern ... of the boat!" When Phoebe wonders whether she should propose to Mike, Chandler says, "If I were a guy ... Did I just say, 'if I were a guy' ?" In "The One With the Flashback," when Chandler interviews Joey as a roommate after meeting for the first time, Joey tells him that he's, "totally okay with the whole gay thing." The show's creators were actually considering making him homosexual at the beginning of the series, but ultimately decided not to. The creators had Chandler revealed that he is, in fact, straight in "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", when a colleague of his at work wants to arrange a date with another man, thinking he is gay. He tells his friends about this, then realizes that they also - at one point - thought he was gay. After Chandler plays a prank on Ross by posting on their college website that Ross has sex with dinosaurs, Ross creates a page for Chandler. On the page, Ross claims that Chandler is, "as gay as the day is long," and also supplies digitally edited images of Chandler making out with a policeman. Many of the alumni congratulate Chandler on revealing this fact. As a retort, Chandler posts on Ross's page that he has died. Another instance which insinuates Chandler's homosexuality is when Ross exposes Chandler's kiss with a man to Monica. Ross states, ''"Now, Chandler isn't the type of guy who goes into a bar and makes out with '''girls," causing Monica to scream, Chandler replies, ''"In my defense, it was very dark and he was a very pretty guy!" Much of Chandler's sexual ambiguity stems from his childhood, as do other personality traits such as smoking and resorting to humor. On Thanksgiving when Chandler was nine, his father announced that he was a homosexual and that he was getting a divorce from his wife, because he would, "rather sleep with the house boy than her." The house boy said, "More turkey, Mr. Chandler?" in a very feminine voice right after this announcement. As a result of this, Chandler hates Thanksgiving and refuses to eat any traditional Thanksgiving food. Chandler's father moved to Las Vegas, where he opened up an all-male burlesque called Viva Las Gaygas. The burlesque features such musical numbers as It's Raining Men, where he works as a crossdresser named Helena Handbasket. Chandler tells Monica that when he was growing up, he played the dancer on the far left. Further amusement emerges when Chandler listens to a self-help hypnosis tape designed to prevent him from smoking. The tape is designed for females, and Chandler comes under the suggestion of being a, "strong, successful, confident woman." This manifests itself in Chandler applying ChapStick like a woman applying lipstick and blotting with a tissue, and emerging from the shower with a towel around his chest and a turban on his head. He also tells Rachel that she is wearing a, "stunning blouse." Joey overhears the tape and tampers with it, recording a message within it suggesting that Chandler should make him, "a cheese sandwich every day," and buy him, "hundreds of dollars worth of pants." Career When the series begins, Chandler works as a Data Processor. This is a job which he thoroughly loathes, and tries to quit early in season 1 (The One With The Stoned Guy). His boss offers a promotion and more and more money to lure him back. According to the nameplate on his door (seen in The One With The Ick Factor) he has become Processing Supervisor. It remains a running joke through most of the seasons that no one quite knows what he does. *The guys win the trivia game because Rachel doesn't know what Chandler does for a living ("The One With the Embryos"). *Although seemly Ross is aware of his job title as he created the trivia game (along with all the answers). *Joey once says, "Jeez, Chandler. You call yourself an accountant?" and Chandler replies, "No!" *Monica admits several times that she doesn't pay attention when he talks about his work, but finally learns what he does when he quits in season 9. She calls it, "Statistical Analysis and Data Reconfiguration." Chandler responds by looking at her and saying, "I quit, and you learn what I do?" 'Chandler mentions his job title in, "The One with the Cooking Class." This job inspires his oft-referenced office slang word "WENUS" (Weekly Estimated Net Usage Systems), as well as the "ANUS" (Annual Net Usage Statistics). Because of this job Chandler appears to be the most financially well off among the six friends for the most part of the series, and is also shown to hold a position of authority in his company. For a time, Chandler is unable to simply quit his job as it is his nature to avoid ending anything forcefully. He does finally quit after accidentally agreeing to work in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On Christmas Day, Chandler quits his job so he can fly home to be with Monica. Monica helps Chandler secure a job in advertising. Much to Chandler's dismay, the job is as an unpaid intern. He soon secures a full-time paying job in the business. In an alternate reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been"), Chandler has the guts to quit his job and works as a freelance writer, specializing in comics. Age and Birthday Chandler's birthday is most likely in early April. In the episode where a month-early surprise party for Rachel is thrown, Rachel says that Chandler's birthday is before hers. Therefore, his birthday would have to be after or on Rachel's party day (April 8) and before Rachel's birthday (May 5). In "The One With Unagi," an episode that takes place on February 24, Monica says that Chandler's birthday is in a month and a half. A month and a half from February 24 is early April. This would make him an Aries. Chandler's age should be like this throughout the series; 1 (26-27), 2 (27-28), 3 (28-29), 4 (29-30), 5 (30-31), 6 (31-32), 7 (32-33), 8 (33-34), 9 (34-35), 10 (35-36). Trivia * Chandler is half scottish. * Chandler was voted class clown in his high school yearbook. * Chandler has the last line spoken by a cast member of the series. He says, "Where?" when the others suggest that they should go out for coffee. * It is admitted, in the episode The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs, that Chandler hates and is afraid of dogs. * He is missing the tip and nail of his right pinky toe. * The name Chandler is actually named for an archaic trade. A chandler was a candlemaker. Chandler was almost never a first name before Friends aired. * Chandler, like Joey, Ross, and Rachel, has kissed all five of his other friends: **'Joey '- Joey kisses Chandler to shut him up in The One With the Monkey. **'''Ross - Ross admits that Chandler kissed him (off-screen) while drunk in The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister. **'Rachel '- Chandler kisses Rachel when she and Monica visit Ross in college (The One Where the Stripper Cries), and after Rachel returns from Greece (The One With All the Kissing). **'Phoebe' - Chandler gives Phoebe a "European Good-Bye" in The One With All the Kissing, and they kiss again prior to Chandler admitting that he's in love with Monica in Season 5. ** 'Monica '- Chandler and Monica have kissed many times throughout their relationship. * He has been in almost every guy to guy competition such as who will be a groomsmate or who Phoebe's triplets will be named after. * He is an adoptive father to Jack and Erica Geller-Bing with Monica. * Out of the six friends, Chandler is the only one to not have any siblings (As Rachel has two sisters; Monica and Ross are brother and sister; Phoebe has a twin sister and a half-brother and Joey has seven sisters). * He has a rather odd way of dancing. * John Bennett Perry, the real-life father of Matthew Perry, appears in, "The One With Rachel's New Dress," as the father of Rachel's boyfriend, Joshua Bergin. * In a crossover, Chandler appears in Caroline in the City, the main character of which is introduced in an episode of Friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOVNoeZFZMI * In the BioWare Role-playing game Jade Empire, during a side quest a man called "Chandler Ling" is used as a plot character framed for a robbery. This is obviously a reference to Chandler Bing. Gallery FRIENDSCHANDLER.jpg Friendschandler&joeyentrance.jpg|Joey and Chandler in The One With The Embryos Friends episode043.jpg|Chandler is terrified that Eddie is still in his apartment in The One Where Eddie Won't Go Friends episode040.jpg|Joey hugs Chandler ChandlerSmoking.jpg|Chandler smoking in his cubicle Friends-300x194.jpg|Chandler with Monica and Ross in The One With The Holiday Armadillo Friends7x10.jpg|Monica talking to Chandler in The One With All The Candy friends_episode185_337x233_032020061517.jpg|Chandler is shocked to see the video in The One With The Birthing Video Janice.jpg| Rachelbaby.jpg Friends pic.jpg Vlcsnap-72432.png Mermaid.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png 5x01 Chandler Facepalm.jpg 5x03 Rachel Chandler arrive.jpg 5x14 Chandler imitading Phoebe.jpg 5x14 Chandler Phoebe awkward.jpg 9x05-ChandlerSmokes.jpg 9x08-ChandlerBreaksPlates.jpg 9x08-ChandlerMonicainHallway.jpg Chandler.jpg Chandler1988.jpg ChandlerAndMonicasWedding.jpg ChandlerBathPromo.jpg ChandlerBing.jpg ChandlerMonicaProposal.jpg ChandlerPromo.jpg ChandlerSmoking.jpg Chandlers dad.JPG Chandler1988.jpg Chandler Bing theme.jpg Friends Season 3 theme Friends Theme Season 8 Only Tie.jpg Square Chandler.jpg Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of the Friends building Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Seen in all 236 Friend's episodes Category:Friends Characters Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Chandler's Family Category:Males